The Cousin
by AnnieJinx
Summary: Annabeth has a cousin, pretty self explanatory. But what is she if she's not mortal? I don't own Percy Jackson by the way.
1. Chapter 1

Hi universe! First of all this is a Percy Jackson fanfic... what else would it be? Second I've only read the first two books, but I've had a lot of spoilers. Therefore I know that Piper and Nico, well they exist.

Disclaimer: Percy belongs to Rick Riordan!

It would've been the best weekend ever, if my "parents" ever came home. By the way I'm Annabeth Chase, and for some reason the gods forced me to live with mortals, Percy too. I hadn't seen him in forever, but no time for a sob story. Anyways my family of mortals had plans to go to Alabama for the weekend. Plus they promised they would be home when I got home. The only problem was that they weren't.

For a few minutes I was on my front steps (with no key) completely clueless. Then I realized that I had a phone, I had a cousin, and I knew she was on her way to my house. Obviously I called her, and she said she was about twenty minutes away.

I decided to take out my book (which I couldn't exactly read) and sit on the steps in the warm glow of the sunlight. I had almost read a whole chapter which was a big accomplishment with dyslexia, when a cherry red car pulled up in the driveway. Out came my cousin and my Dad's REAL sister.

Just a heads up my cousin is a girl, her name is Max, and I think she's pretty cool. And like every one else in the world she called me by the horrid nickname… Annie.


	2. Chapter 2

Time to be introduced to Max, and of course Annabeth's Knife. Come on you had to be expecting it. HeHeHe

Disclaimer: I no own Percy Jackson.

"Hey Annie!" Max called from the bottom of the stairs. I finally touched the doorknob, and it was blazing hot. I told Max to go to the side of the house, and we met at the side door. I pulled out my celestial bronze knife that I kept under my plaid jacket, and started to pick the lock. My aunt appeared and scolded "Annie, what the heck are you doing!?" I kept staring at the lock and mumbled "Breaking into my own house."

I finally got it open, and my aunt left. Max and I walked up through the house and to the top floor. That's when a kid showed up at my door, but we didn't notice. Max asked "Why was your door locked?", it took me a second to answer but I said "They found out… that I'm a demigod. My mom isn't the one I live with, it's the Greek god Athena." That left Max staring at me like I was insane.

The kid outside heard what I said. He somehow opened the door, and the sea green eyed boy I knew and love said "She's telling the truth."


	3. Chapter 3

Yay more of this Fanfic! Seriously I've written three chapters and published them all in under an hour. I'm excited.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Percy Jackson

If he has sea green eyes, it's none other than Percy Jackson. The boy I hadn't seen since I was ten. I guess you're looking for a more detailed explanation aren't you?

About six years ago Percy and I were at Camp Half-Blood, you know doing "normal" camp stuff. Chiron interrupted us to tell us this: "Annabeth, Percy… I need to tell you something. The gods have decided to send you two to live with mortals for a while. I know it sounds weird but the reason is quite important." Chiron snapped his fingers and I was at a house (my current one).

Percy was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Heheheheheheheheh… I like writing fanfics

Disclaimer- Don't own Percy Jackson

"Annie, um I mean Annabeth who's that?" Max asked. I couldn't answer, I couldn't even move. All I wanted to do was go hug Percy, but I was paralyzed. Max started to get frustrated, angry frustrated. I saw little gray dog ears poke out from the top of her head, no not dog ears… wolf ears. Plus a tail the same color appeared. Honestly this was pretty normal after what I'd seen overtime. "Seriously Annabeth! Who is this?"

"Uh Seaweed Brain, er uh I mean Peter- no Percy Jackson." I barely replied to Max. Percy chuckled and walked over to me. He looked like he was going to slap some sense into me, but he hugged me instead. It was a great big bear hug at that. Max's ears flattened and she gave me the evil eye. "Guys, come with me." Percy said in the calmest voice I ever heard.

Percy led us to the car outside and we all got in. Somehow he had the keys, so he shoved them in the slot and we left. I had no idea where we were going. I almost got to say "Where are we going?" but Percy said "It's a surprise wise girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Let's just get to the fanfic part.

Disclaimer- I don't own PJ

I woke up in the front seat instead of the back, found a completely different person driving, and an extra person in the back. It was definitely a surprise. I was half asleep but I managed to say "Wait what's going on?" I could tell that Percy was in the back smirking, thinking of another way to confuse me. "Annie, what are you blind?" I recognized the voice immediately, it was my best friend Ella. Frantically I shook my head trying to see straight, and I recognized the face.

"Hi- wait why are you here?", I asked Ella in a freakishly high voice. And then I felt a thump on my head, figured out it was Andrew, and blacked out. This normally happened. The only reason I blacked out was because I was tired and really hungry.

Now you're wondering who Ella and Andrew are. The only similar thing about them is that I've known them both forever, longer than Percy. Ella is kind of like the book loving crazy girl that is in every school, but crazier than life itself. Andrew is kind of the exact opposite (of course these two hate each other). He would definitely be the son of Ares. Enough said.


	6. Chapter 6

MORE FANFIC YAAAAYYYAYAYAYAY!

Disclaimer- Don't own PJ

Again, I woke up in weird place (thanks Andrew). At the time the car wash was probably a weird place to be, until I heard Percy yelling for a drachma. I knew he wanted to Iris message the one and only Chiron. I had one. But I didn't want to give it to Percy. I quietly snuck out to the other side of the car wash and found Ella. I didn't plan on that happening, but it did. She was rummaging around in her pocket and then whisper screamed "I found one!" I thought Ella wasn't a half-blood, and she definitely wasn't Greek either.

Ella made a rainbow and summoned Chiron. He told her to get Percy and me (especially me) back to camp. I asked Chiron why I was so important to get back, and he said "Your mother." Then poof, gone! He left me confused and kind of mad at him. For the second time he had kept another huge secret from me. Thankfully Ella knew what it was.

"Annabeth…" I didn't tell her my real name yet. "I knew the entire time that you're Annabeth Chase from the books. I've also known that we are the only two existing descendents of Athena."

Whoa.


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfic

Disclaimer- Don't own PJ

I have a half-sister. I have a half-sister. I couldn't ram it into my brain, I just didn't believe it at all. Plus Ella had told me that Athena only had two kids left. Us.

It also turns out that Andrew actually is Ares son, and I didn't doubt it for a second. I hate to admit it, but poor Clarisse. He was pretty annoying all the time, including the trip to Camp Half-Blood. Yay…

We finally got to camp and was told absolutely horrible news. My mom, the powerful and wise god, had been kidnapped. I panicked. I flipped out, I lost control of my emotions. Ella didn't take it to hard, because she had never met her mother. Again, I lost my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

WWBO WO WOUQBFOQFBOU

Disclaimer- Don't own PJ

I didn't forget about Max. Actually half the time I was thinking about her. Maybe monsters… have half-bloods too? Um, no that sounds crazy. Maybe it's crazy enough to be the truth. Now I sound insane. Um… I don't know how Max became half wolf. It's pretty cool though.

I brought Max with me to find Athena. Her sense of smell was incredible. I let her smell my baseball cap and she immediately got my mom's scent. It didn't take too long to find her, she was about a mile from camp. My mom was chained down to the ground near a bonfire. The first question that came to my head was " _Why didn't she just leave?"_ I hated it so much. I realized she was in complete pain, and I found out who was causing it.

"Luke, what are you doing to her?!" I screamed at him. I could hear a low growl from Max in the background. Luke didn't answer, he just stared at me with an evil grin. Two skeleton guards came out from behind him. I asked him "Really, that's it?" I don't regret it, that's the only protection he brought. Luke drew his sword and slashed it at me.

I couldn't believe that one of my oldest friend would try to killme. I was disappointed, and I was angry. But I was sad at the same time.

Luke didn't hurt me that bad, just a little blood. Max went behind him and grabbed his arms. She knocked his sword out of Luke's hands and I…


	9. Chapter 9

Oqfofhofhoqhfoqfhqfhqof

Disclaimer- Don't own PJ

killed him. I… I got rid of one of my greatest enemies, and my most interesting friends. I don't know if I'm sorry or excited.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke is dead, deal with it

Disclaimer- Don't own PJ

My mom left Luke's campsite, and Percy replaced her. I wanted to completely give up on life, and I almost did. I left Rhode Island, Camp Half-Blood, my friends, but at least Ella came with me. Ella didn't really care what happened as long as it kept her busy, so she didn't mind leaving. We eventually found the car I got from my aunt and used it as a shelter. We had no idea were we should go, and no money so…

After a few days of exploring New York Ella finally found a hotel that we could get into. It wasn't that bad, it was probably the cheapest five star hotel in existence. "We should go on an adventure or something!" Ella seemed pretty excited. I just stared at the ceiling and replied "There's nothing to um… adventure. We got rid of the danger." She looked at me with disappointment. "How about we go on an adventure for pizza?" "Ok."

That was a mistake. We went to get pizza and got attacked by a monster, for once. It was a manticore, one of those lion things with sharp tails, um scaly tails. Thankfully it was it baby and was terrible at fighting, but it put up one. It was kind of like a little brother that thinks he can beat you at everything, but fails miserably. Actually the whole battle was a blur so I can't tel you the details, except we destroyed the pizza place.


End file.
